Realidad empirica
by Pony96
Summary: Algunos años después de abandonar la academia, Nitori se vuelve el chico nuevo que por razones "desconocidas" entra a la universidad a mitad de año. El chico que según sus compañeros, era demasiado lindo para ser normal y demasiado callado para ser inocente. Por otro lado Momotarou solo era un idiota que solo disfruta del sexo, o al menos eso aparentaba. (Momo/Tori) (Rin/Tori)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia esta basada en "Lenguaje corporal" de Aki Morimoto.

**Advertencias**: Un poco de lenguaje vulgar y posiblemente futuro lemon.

* * *

Nitori no era el tipo de chico que podía iniciar, o siquiera mantener una simple conversación con gente desconocida. Y es que no era que no lo hubiese intentado, es que simplemente se había vuelto imposible.

El no solía ser así en la academia. Si bien, le costaba un poco fraternizar con sus compañeros, siempre se había esforzado por llevarse bien con todos, sin embargo todo cambio cuando entro a 2do año, y tuvo que cambiar de compañero de cuarto. No era que su nuevo compañero fuera malo, es que el siempre sintió un gran afecto hacia su senpai desde que lo conoció por primera vez en una competencia de relevos cuando aún iba en la primaria. Fue cuando todo su mundo cambio.

Al principio no le dio mucha importancia, aún era muy joven y pensó que solo lo admiraba como al hermano mayor que nunca tuvo. Incluso nunca pensó que se volvían a encontrar, y mucho menos que le tocara compartir habitación con él. Pero todo era muy diferente a como se había imaginado, no es que no fuera genial como creía, pero era muy diferente a como recordaba. No era como aquel niño que no dejaba de sonreír a mientras posaba frente a las cámaras después de haber ganado el relevo junto a sus amigos.

Fue por ello que se esforzó para hacerlo cambiar como era apenas unos años atrás, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara, simplemente no lo lograba, incluso solo lograba que su senpai se molestara más. Aun así no decidió darse por vencido, solo le importaba hacerlo sonreír de nuevo.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, estaba enamorado de su senpai. Poco a poco todo comenzó a cambiar de nuevo, se había vuelto más brusco con él, habían veces en las que incluso despertaba llorando a media noche recordando aquellas veces en las que su senpai lo había intentado asfixiar, solo por sus comentarios "estúpidos". Pero él no quería darse por vencido aun cuando pusiera su salud en riesgo. Fue por eso que decidió guardarse todo para sí mismo.

Una competencia, una simple competencia a lado de sus amigos de Iwatobi fue lo que se necesitó para que Rin volviera a ser aquel joven alegre, y a pesar de lo feliz que estaba por ver esa sonrisa, le dolía mucho el no haber sido el quien se la devolviera. El tiempo comenzó a pasar rápidamente, y cuando se dio cuenta ya no se encontraba compartiendo la habitación con él mayor de los Matsuoka, pero aún seguía teniendo aquellas pesadillas.

Poco a poco su senpai empezó a ser más sociable debido a que no intimidaba a todos como solía hacerlo apenas unos meses atrás. No fue una sorpresa para el equipo de natación que Rin Matsuoka tomara el cargo de capitán. Y a pesar de que se encontraba su relación había mejorado mucho, habían días en los que ni siquiera se veían. Fue por ello que comenzó a entrenar más fuerte. Sin dudas quería competir con él en los relevos.

Sin embargo había olvidado la razón por la que había comenzado a entrenar natación; desde pequeño había sido delicado de salud y fue por ello que su pediatra le recomendó como la natación como una terapia alterna a medicamentos que si bien podrían ayudarle, no estaban seguros de que clases de efectos secundarios podrían llegar a tener en él. Fue por eso que tanto esfuerzo físico provoco que su salud comenzara a deteriorarse rápidamente. Incluso habían días en los que se desmayaba en el salón de clases, pero decidió ocultarle todo eso a su sempai. El sin dudas competiría en esos relevos. Sin embargo era evidente para los maestros que Nitori estaba grave, así que sus padres fueron citados en la escuela.

"Señor discúlpeme por haberlo citado, pero últimamente su hijo ha estado bajando su rendimiento escolar y es por ello que creemos que lo más adecuado es que deje el club de natación." - dijo el director mientras dirigía su mirada al estudiante

"Lo comprendemos… pero creo que no bastara con eso. Su madre y yo lo habíamos estado platicando, pero creo que será mejor si deja la escuela y continua sus estudios en casa."

"¡Pero papá! ¡Yo no me quiero ir de la academia! Y-yo quiero competir en los relevos…!" - suplico casi llorando mientras "Por favor… y-yo no me quiero ir…"

"¡Basta Nitori! Sabes muy bien que tu madre y yo estuvimos de acuerdo con que vinieras a esta academia con el fin de que pudieras seguir entrenando natación para que tu salud mejorara. Pero ahora vemos que solo empeoraste. ¿Acaso no piensas como se siente tu madre? Deja de ser tan egoísta."

Era cierto, nunca se había puesto a pensar en cómo se sentía su madre. Pero el solo quería llorar, quería salir corriendo y abrazar a su senpai y suplicarle que no lo dejara irse, pero sabía que solo se estaba engañando. Sabía que solo iba a ser una mentira que su sempai estuviera preocupado por él. Es decir, probablemente si no hubieran sido compañeros de cuarto Rin nunca le hubiera hablado. Le dolía mucho solo pensarlo. Pero se contuvo sus lágrimas.

"Quisiera no interrumpirlos" – dijo uno de los maestros llamando la atención del director y el padre de Nitori "Pero por lo que he escuchado Nitori realmente se ha esforzado en el equipo, quizás podrían reconsiderar y en vez de dejar la academia y el equipo podría simplemente hablar con el capitán y usar la piscina para entrenamientos terapéuticos. Incluso tengo entendido que te llevas muy bien con Matsuoka y una vez que se entere de tu condición dudo que diga que no"

"Ya veo…" –dijo algo calmado su padre "Puede funcionar, pero tendrías que dedicarte a realizar solamente ejercicios terapéuticos o podrías empeorar. Así que… ¿Qué opinas?"

"Solo la práctica de hoy." - dijo mientras miraba sus rodillas

"¿Disculpa?

"Solo pido que me dejes ir a la práctica de hoy y dejare la escuela mañana mismo si padre lo quiere" Dijo mientras se aferraba a su uniforme -"Solo pido eso y que no digan nada respecto a mi salud a mis compañeros, ni siquiera a Matsuoka sempai por favor." Miro con ojos suplicantes al director.

"No te preocupes, no tendrá que enterarse si es lo que tú quieres."

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado casi 4 años de ello, había sido como cualquier otro entrenamiento. Apenas cruzo unas palabras con el capitán, ni siquiera se preocupó en despedirse de sus compañeros o de explicar que esa sería su último día en la escuela.

Ahora se encontraba cursando la universidad en Tokio a pesar de las protestas de sus padres, los cuales tuvieron que aceptar que lo mejor para él era continuar con sus estudios en unas de las mejores universidades de las prefecturas para poder dirigir la empresa familiar en un futuro. Había perdido año y medio debido a su salud. Sin embargo a pesar de todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora, le resultaba… ¿ridículo?

"Se prostituye."

"Se acostó con un Yakuza* y tuvo que cambiar de nombre."

"Le gustan las mujeres, pero solo las americanas."

"Seduce a personas casadas y luego las extorsiona si no cumplen sus caprichos."

"Escuche que se acostó con él director por eso logro entrar a mitad de año."

¿Cómo demonios había llegado a esos extremos? Simplemente le resultaba estúpido. Definitivamente no era esa clase de persona, pero no conocía a nadie, por lo tanto no podía afirmar que aquellos solo eran unos estúpidos rumores.

Él era simplemente el chico nuevo que por razones "desconocidas" tuvo que entrar a la universidad a mitad de año. El chico que según sus compañeros, era demasiado lindo para ser normal y demasiado callado para ser inocente. Así que se dedicó a ignorar todos esos estúpidos comentarios como se había vuelto costumbre. Fue por ello que poco a poco se fue encerrando en su propio mundo; extrañaba aquellos días en la academia.

"Quizás no dirían tantas tonterías de mi si hubiera negado los rumores cuando comenzaron…"- pensó. "No, eso no importa, mientras que yo sepa que eso es mentira no importa lo que los demás piensen... ¿o sí? es decir, ni siquiera he salido con alguien"- se dijo a si mismo mientras intentaba enfocarse en el libro que sostenía en sus manos e ignoraba los murmullos a su alrededor.

"Wow... ¡Así que los rumores son ciertos! ¡Sin dudas eres muy lindo!"- dijo un chico algo alegre mientras lo miraba fijamente mientras recostaba sus brazo en la mesa "¿Cuándo demonios había llegado?" - fue lo único que pudo pensar.

"¿D-disculpa?"- Intento ignorar ese comentario mientras escondía su cara detrás del libro que tenía en manos. Era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que alguien lo llamaba de esa forma y no promiscua* como todos lo solían decirle a sus espaldas desde que entro a la universidad. Ese tipo le estaba agradando, quizás su suerte mejoraría y por fin conseguiría un amigo después de tantos tiempo.

"No hace falta que seas modesto, es decir, eres famoso por dormir con tantas personas después de todo. ¡Aunque nadie supera a una leyenda como yo!"- dijo mientras sonreía de manera arrogante.

Muy bien, su error. Ese tipo era un idiota y ególatra de primera, además sentía que lo había visto en algún lugar, pero no recordaba donde…

"... " – muy bien Nitori… solo ignóralo y pronto se aburrirá y se largara.

"Así que... "

"... "

"… ¿Con cuantas personas te has acostado?"- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo demonios llego a creer que sería amigo de alguien tan idiota?

"¿Para qué quieres saber?" - pregunto de manera cortante mientras fingía interés en su libro.

"¿¡Pues para que más!? Obviamente para comparar números. Es decir... no es que esté preocupado porque me hayas superado, pero simplemente he estado algo aburrido últimamente y quería no se… saber si te gustaría… ¿apostar?" - dijo con un tono de duda en su voz.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no simplemente te consigues una novia?"

"¿Y para que quiero una novia si puedo salir libremente con quien me plazca?"

"Y a todo esto, tu eres...?"

"¡Pero que cruel eres! ¿¡Cómo puedes no saber mi nombre!? - se quejó haciendo un puchero. "Soy Momotaro Mikoshiba, estamos en el mismo salón... "

"Entonces por eso te me hacías conocido..." - pensó. "Como sea, no necesitas preocuparte" - dijo mientras arreglaba sus libretas dentro de su mochila.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Simple. No me he acostado con nadie."

* * *

**N/A:**

Yakuza: Hombre perteneciente a la mafia japonesa.

Promiscua: Prostituta, fácil, mujer de la vida galante. En pocas palabras "puta"

Si llegaron hasta aquí, solo quiero decir gracias. Nitori es uno de mis personajes favoritos y es triste que no suban muchos fanfics de él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias**: Posibles faltas de ortografía y algo de lenguaje "vulgar"

* * *

"Quien diría que eres tan considerado" – le respondió con una sonrisa "Mira que decir eso para dejarme ganar" – le dijo mientras le entregaba una libreta que le había hecho falta.

"Gracias" – respondió mientras agarraba la libreta para después levantarse y comenzar a caminar "En cualquier caso no estoy siendo considerado contigo, ni siquiera somos amigos", el platicar con ese tipo le estaba haciendo irritar.

"Pero podemos serlo" - dijo sonriendo mientras le seguía el paso.

"¿Qué ganas con ser mi amigo?" – se detuvo "¿Qué no acaso aun no tienes suficientes de ellos?"

"Nunca se tiene suficientes amigos... además, y tú que pierdes…? Si no quisieras ser mí amigo solo tendrías que ignorarme." – y sin más que decir, se fue después de haberle revuelto el cabello.

Ese era el problema, había estado media hora intentando ignorarlo pero probablemente era tan idiota que no se daba cuenta de ello. Aunque tenía razón, no perdía nada con siquiera intentar volverse su amigo. Además… ¿Qué fue todo eso? Se sentía tan estúpido e impotente y ni siquiera comprendía él porque.

Fue a partir de ese día cuando se dio cuenta que si bien habían muchos rumores acerca de él, no eran nada comparados con lo que se decía Momotarou. Algunos decían que venía de una familia adinerada, otros como que trabajaba como un host, y otros había salido con 100 mujeres antes de entrar a la universidad.

Y a pesar de saber que todos esos solo eran unos rumores estúpidos había algo que no entendía… "¿Cómo demonios alguien como él podía ser tan popular?" – pensó. Es decir no estaba mal, era lo que consideraban guapo, incluso tenía una mirada y sonrisa única que levantaba más de un suspiro… "¿Pero qué demonios…?" – frunció el ceño mientras desviaba su mirada hacia ningún lugar, fue cuando lo vio. Lucia diferente a aquella vez que platicaron, incluso podía jurar que estaba viendo a alguien más, no como el chico ruidoso de aquel día.

"¿Quién demonios es ese tipo?" – se preguntó a sí mismo. Fue cuando sus miradas se encontraron. El pelinaranja simplemente le dedico una sonrisa, mientras que Nitori decidió ignorarle desviando nuevamente su mirada intentando controlar su sonrojo.

Sin darse cuenta había pasado medio año desde la primera vez que platicaron, y a pesar de nunca haber dejado en claro su amistad, Nitori termino cediendo a las constantes búsquedas de su compañero. Ambos se encontraban cursando un nuevo semestre y Momotarou se dedicaba a buscarlo en los descansos para platicarle acerca de sus conquistas mientras Nitori fingía escucharle. La única diferencia era que habían dejado de circular ciertos rumores acerca de él, o más bien, estaba tan concentrado en la escuela y escuchando las estupideces que Momotarou le contaba que prácticamente había olvidado por completo que había dejado de prestar atención lo que se rumoraba.

Pero a pesar de haber pasado medio año, Nitori seguía sin comprender ¿Por qué el único con el que se comportaba así? De cierta forma le alegraba un poco, ser alguien en quien podía confiar, pero le recordaba aquella época en la academia Samezuka cuando era el único que conocía la verdadera personalidad del que fue su sempai. Sin embargo a diferencia de Rin, por primera vez, no era el quien iniciaba las pláticas por más absurdas que fueran y aunque le costara admitirlo, a pesar de ser un idiota y un patán, las pláticas de Momotarou eran divertidas y refrescantes. Es por eso que sin darse cuenta, Momotarou reemplazo aquellos recuerdos que tenia de su sempai y se convirtió en lo único que podía pensar.

"Y entonces le dije espera un momento. Tú... ¡eres linda! pero luego me entere que era la hermana menor de uno de mis sempai y por eso no... Nitori ¿¡me estas escuchando!?" – se quejó el más alto.

"D-disculpa, ¿Qué decías?" – había estado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado nada de lo que el pelinaranja le llevaba platicando la ultima hora.

"¡Demonios Nitori! de no ser por ese rostro bonito y ese culo enviado por dioses dudaría de porque alguien se acostaría contigo." – le dijo mientras hacia una clase de puchero.

"Deja de decir estupideces, por si no te has dado cuenta estamos en una cafetería" – dijo mientras desviaba la mirada avergonzado. Podía asegurar que Momo decía esas cosas solo para avergonzarlo en publico.

"Por cierto… ¿Has pensado lo que te pregunte?"

"Si."

"Y...?"

"No te voy a presentar a alguien" – respondió mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

"¿¡P-pero por qué!?" - se quejó el más alto "Aww… ¿Acaso estas celoso de que alguien me separe de ti mi amor? Sabes que eres el único en mi corazón baby"

"No malinterpretes las cosas... idiota" – murmuro sonrojado "Para empezar no conozco a nadie por aquí más que a ti, mi casa queda a varias horas en automóvil y por ultimo... no odio tanto a alguien como para arreglarles una cita a ambos."

"¡Por favor! llevo 2 semanas sin nada de acción… ¡tú debes saber mejor que nadie como me siento!" – le dijo en voz baja. Aunque fuera escandaloso, no quería que nadie se enterara de la "mala racha" por la que estaba pasando.

"Pues tomando en cuenta que aun soy virgen supongo que si te comprendo" – pensó "¿Porque no simplemente te consigues a una novia con la que dures al menos una semana?" – pregunto cómo si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras fruncía su ceño. Le dolía hablar de esos temas con el.

"¡Ni de loco! las mujeres están llenas de problemas y si saliera con una ellas probablemente se termine enamorando de mi profundamente al grado de matarme y luego suicidarse con tal de no dejarme ir…" – dijo mientras hacía caras dramáticas

"No sería tan mala idea…" – dijo mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa mientras una idea se cruzaba por su cabeza. Trago saliva. "Y-y… ¿porque no sales con un hombre?

"¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto extrañado

"Por favor dios, has que esto suene normal" – pensó "Pues siempre te quejas de que sin importar quien sea, las mujeres siempre se terminan enamorando de ti. Así que supongo que con un hombre la relación seria diferente…" - dijo mientras evitaba la mirada del otro.

"¿¡Y si termino abajo!? ¡No puedo tomar el riesgo de ser follado por otro hombre! – grito horrorizado "Aunque… no habría problema si yo fuera el que va arriba"

"¡Baja la voz idiota!, ahora todos nos están viendo…" – lo regaño. Su garganta y labios se sentían secos, apenas era capaz de respirar y tenía un nudo en el estómago. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era estúpido en muchos sentidos "Entonces… por qué no lo intentas conmigo?" – dijo murmurando mientras le daba un mordisco a su pastel. Ni siquiera comprendía él que demonios estaba haciendo.

A pesar de solo conocer a Momotarou medio año, sabía qué clase de persona era. Y es que a simple vista, tenía todo lo que cualquier universitario quería tener, dinero, estatus, las mujeres se peleaban por él y los hombres lo admiraban, sin embargo era pura apariencia. Aparte de todo eso, no era nada mas que un simple patán que le importaba muy poco los sentimientos de sus parejas, lo único que realmente le importaba era el sexo y los únicos que sabían eso eran Nitori y las ex novias del mencionado.

Es por eso que sabía que aquello era la peor idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido. Pero a pesar de estar casi seguro de que sería rechazado tenía que intentarlo. Era el momento perfecto, incluso si no funcionara podría reírse y fingir que todo era una broma.

Por un momento Momotarou lo vio desconcertado. Nitori se sintió incomodo cuando no recibió una respuesta, pero eventualmente el rostro de su amigo cambio y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

¿Acaso había aceptando su propuesta? No se imaginaba que aceptaría con tanta facilidad. Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando el pelinaranja se dirigió al encargado para pagar la cuenta. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera logro darse cuenta en qué momento se habían dirigió a la salida. Sin darse cuenta había sido arrastrado por su amigo y en aquel momento estaban parados en medio de la plaza siendo observados por todos. No sabía que hacer o decir, o cómo se supone que debería actuar, se había dejado llevar por el momento.

"¡E-espera un momento!" – grito mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del mas alto.

"¿Qué...? ¿Acaso te arrepentiste de tu oferta?" – pregunto mientras soltaba el agarre de su muñeca. Se acercó lentamente mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a su altura, y así murmurarle al odio "No te preocupes, apenas lleguemos al dormitorio, te haré sentir como si fueras a morir por tanto placer" – sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Momotarou apenas había rosado su odio y él ya estaba excitado. A pesar de no haberle contestado con más que un simple asentimiento ambos se dirigieron a la salida. El pretender que era una broma no tenía sentido, ya no había vuelta atrás.

"¿En qué mierda me he metido?" – se preguntó a sí mismo el peliplateado.


	3. Chapter 3

Momotarou conocía perfectamente los rumores que se decían acerca de el en el campus, sería un idiota si no se enterara de ellos. Y si bien era cierto que venía de una familia acomodada y tenía un largo historial de conquistas pues apenas y se había acostado con unas 30 mujeres cuando mucho, cosa que según él, no era nada del otro mundo.

Sin embargo poco a poco los rumores acerca de él se fueron haciendo cada vez más grandes hasta que un día se salieron de control, y sin darse cuenta, se había vuelto el chico más popular de todo el campus, cosa que no le desagradaba para nada.

"Se prostituye."

"Se acostó con un Yakuza y tuvo que cambiar de nombre."

"Le gustan las mujeres, pero solo las americanas."

"Seduce a personas casadas y luego las extorsiona si no cumplen sus caprichos."

Era uno de los descansos del día, por lo general salía a ir al starbucks que estaba a unos minutos de la escuela, pero ese día se encontraba cerrado ya que estaban haciendo el inventario o algo por el estilo. Era la primera vez que pasaba uno de los descansos en su salón y a pesar de que le parecía estúpido, aprovecho la oportunidad para ponerse al tanto de lo que se decía acerca de el en la universidad.

"Wow… así que me enrede con Yakuza y me cambie de nombre… esta vez sí que se lucieron" – pensó riéndose en sus adentros mientras fingía interés en la conversación de sus amigos y escuchaba lo que se murmuraba a su alrededor.

\- "Escuche que se acostó con él director por eso logro entrar a mitad de año."

"Esperen un momento… ¿A mitad de año? ¿De quién demonios están hablando?" – pensó "Hey Midorima, ¿Conoces a alguien que haya entrado a mitad de año?" – pregunto por lo bajo. Midorima era algo así como una clase de subordinado que estaba en otro salón y era el encargado de investigar a sus futuras "presas".

"¿Mitad de año…? ¡Ah sí! Ya sé de quién hablas, se llama Aiichiro Nitori. A pesar de haber entrado hace poco a la escuela se ha vuelto muy popular, sin embargo nunca habla con las personas, ahora que lo recuerdo creo que estas en el mismo salón que el…" – murmuro mientras observaba el salón de su amigo.

"Ya veo…" – fue lo único que pudo responder mientras se limitaba a escuchar lo que su amigo le contaba acerca de aquel chico. A diferencia de muchas personas, el haber nacido en una familia con un gran status social, además de ser guapo, Momotarou siempre se había encontrado en el centro de atención lo cual le daba la capacidad de diferenciar los rumores de la verdad. Así que no se le hacía raro el que hubieran inventado rumores del chico nuevo con el cual nadie había hablado.

"¡Ah! ahí está" – le dijo mientras señalaba con su mirada a un tipo sentado en una de las bancas leyendo un libro de economía.

Era algo pálido, su cabello estaba un poco largo por lo cual podía hacerse una coleta con facilidad y a pesar de tener una complexión delgada se podía notar que había estado en algún equipo deportivo antes de haber entrado a la universidad. Es decir, no era nada del otro mundo, de no ser por esos rumores hasta un friky podría destacar más que él. Lo único que lo distinguía de alguien más era aquel lunar debajo de su ojo y aquella mirada de un color peculiar.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando aquel tipo se levantó de su lugar y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba el. Sus miradas se cruzaron, por un momento su boca se secó ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba observando? Nitori pasó a su lado sin cruzar una sola palabra.

No pudo ocultar una sonrisa ¿Si quiera se había percatado de su existencia? todo esto le parecía ridículo. Probablemente solo era un chico que nunca había destacado en nada y por ello se estaba aprovechando de aquella situación para volverse popular. Se disculpó con sus amigos usando la excusa de que había recordado que tenía una cita y siguió a ese chico hasta donde se dirigía.

"Wow… ¡Así que los rumores son ciertos! ¡Sin duda eres muy lindo!" – si le iba a ganar, tendría que ser en su propio juego.

"¿D-disculpa?"

"No hace falta que seas modesto, es decir, eres famoso por dormir con tantas personas después de todo. ¡Aunque nadie supera a una leyenda como yo!" – dijo mientras observaba al otro fruncir su ceño. Sin duda había sido más fácil de lo que había pensado.

"…"

"Así que…"

"…"

"¿¡Acaso ese bastardo está intentando ignorarme!?" – se preguntó a si mismo "No dejare que me gane" "… ¿Con cuantas personas te has acostado?"

"¿Para qué quieres saber?"

"¡Te tengo!" – pensó "¿¡Pues para que más!? Obviamente para comparar números… Es decir, no es que esté preocupado porque me hayas superado, pero simplemente he estado aburrido últimamente y quería no se… saber si te gustaría… ¿apostar?"

"Entonces ¿Por qué no simplemente te consigues una novia?"

"Ese bastardo…" "¿Y para que quiero una novia si puedo salir con quien me plazca?"

"Y a todo esto, tu eres…?"

"¿¡Como que quién soy!? ¿Cómo demonios no me puede conocer? Puede que tampoco haya sabido de el hasta hace poco… ¡pero como demonios puede no conocerme! no por nada soy el más popular de la escuela…" – le grito en sus pensamientos "¡Pero que cruel eres! ¿¡Cómo puedes no saber mi nombre!? Soy Momotarou Mikoshiba, estamos en el mismo salón…"

"Como sea, no necesitas preocuparte"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Simple, lo que dicen de mí no son más que rumores." – dijo frunciendo el ceño

"Quien diría que eres tan considerado – le respondió con una sonrisa "Mira que decir eso para dejarme ganar…" – para Momotarou era mas que evidente que aquellos rumores no eran mas que una simple molestia para el de cabello plateado. Sin embargo el verlo fruncir el ceño de esa forma le resultaba mas divertido que "ganarle en su propio juego". Nunca se había divertido tanto molestando a alguien.

"Gracias" – tomo la libreta y comenzó a caminar "En cualquier caso no estoy siendo considerado contigo, ni siquiera somos amigos."

"Pero podemos serlo"- dijo mientras le seguía el paso.

"¿Qué ganas con ser mi amigo?" – se detuvo "¿Qué no acaso aun no tienes suficientes de ellos?"

"Nunca se tiene suficientes amigos... además, y tú que pierdes…? Si no quisieras ser mí amigo solo tendrías que ignorarme." – le respondió mientras le revolvía el cabello para después adelantarse

Le era completamente evidente que Nitori había estado tratando de evitarlo desde un principio, no era tan estúpido como aparentaba. Sin embargo lo que dijo no era del todo mentira. Había algo en ese chico que lo hacía diferente a todas aquellas personas que había que lo habían rodeado desde que era pequeño, y era por ello que no lo iba dejar ir tan fácilmente.


	4. Chapter 4

Aunque momentos antes el chico de ojos azules había empezando a estar inseguro de su decisión el corazón le latía con fuerza y estaba ansioso. Ni siquiera recordaba como habían llegado tan rápido al departamento del pelirrojo.

Ambos chicos se miraron sin saber muy bien como continuar, hasta que Momotarou decidió tomar la iniciativa empujando a Nitori a su cama mientras mordisqueba su clavícula y jugueteaba sus pezones haciendo que el otro comenzara a respirar de forma agitada dejando escapar leves jadeos.

Aunque el contacto no se prolongo mucho el ojiazul intento ahogar aquellos vergonzosos sonidos que salían de su boca a pesar de lo mucho que se encontraba disfrutando aquello. Tal vez se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos, sin embargo el deseo de poder sentir mas de aquel cuerpo aferrándose a su espalda con sus brazos y piernas fue creciendo.

Fue Nitori quien comenzó a despojarse de su ropa, revelando su ya pronunciada erección, cosa que tomo por sorpresa al pelirrojo cuando vio aquella mirada suplicante y deseosa del otro, una sonrisa se instalo en su rostro.

—Te haré gemir mi nombre. Le susurro mientras se despojaba de su ropa.

Basto unos segundos para que el rojo de apoderara de la cara de Aiichiro pensando en la vergüenza que sentía al escuchar al pelirrojo decirle aquello.

Intento replicar, pero en ese momento el pelirrojo acorto la distancia adueñándose de su boca y quedándose unos segundos en esa posición hasta que el ojiazul decidió corresponder aquel apasionado beso pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello del menor.

El pelirrojo agarro a su compañero de las caderas con la fuerza suficiente para lograr inmovilizarlo posando su peso sobre el cuerpo del otro y comenzó a recorrerlo con su boca causándole escalofríos de placer y excitación.

Poco a poco la mano de Momotarou fue deslizando sus manos por la pálida piel del otro mientras succionaba y mordisqueaba suavemente sus pezones. intentando ahogar sus gemidos en aquellas sabanas.

-Por favor, Momo-kun quiero hacerlo -dijo con el rostro ruborizado y un hilo se saliva marcando su respiración entrecortada. Había perdido la poca razón que le quedaba.

Momotarou poso su mano derecha en el rostro de su compañero para alejar aquellos cabellos plateados que le evitaba apreciar aquel rostro jadeante y llevo sus dedos hacia la boca del ojiazul.

Aichirou se le queda mirando no muy seguro de que hacer hasta que captó el mensaje, abrió su boca y comenzó a juguetear aquellos dedos con la punta de su lengua imaginando que era el miembro del otro.

Cuando el pelirrojo decidió que sus dedos estaban lo suficientemente húmedos los retiro y los dirigió a la entrada de Ai, mirándole por ultima vez antes de introducirlo lentamente en el otro

-¿Estas listo? -pregunto, recibiendo el asentimiento del otro y sintiendo como como aquel cuerpo se tensaba ante esa nueva sensación. Introdujo un segundo dedo y comenzó a moverlos en su interior.

Nitori comenzó a apretar fuertemente los labios tratando de que ninguna queja saliera de ellos. Dolía, realmente le dolía, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Momo rozó un punto en su interior y corrientes de placer recorrieron todo su cuerpo dejando salir gemidos de aquella pequeña boca, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

El pelirrojo lo miro satisfecho con una sonrisa en su rostro y se concentró en volver a encontrar ese extraño punto que acababa de encontrar. Cuando lo volvió a sentir y el cuerpo del otro reacciono, saco sus dedos del interior y se posiciono cerca de su entrada nuevamente. Tomó su miembro para dirigirlo a la entrada del otro y comenzó a empujarse lentamente.

El de menor estatura sintió el palpitante miembro colarse en su entrada. Cuando la punta estaba entrando, entrecerró los ojos e intentó relajarar su respiración. Sabia que eso era la peor parte, pero también que apenas lograra entrar aquello se sentiría endemoniadamente bien.

Cuando por fin logro entrar completamente, el pelirrojo decidió levantar la vista para encontrarse con la imagen más excitante de toda su vida. Nitori tenía los ojos llorosos y los labios entreabiertos, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y sus manos tensas apretaban las sabanas.

Momo intento esperar a que el otro estuviera listo para moverse en su interior, pero ante tal imagen su cuerpo reacciono por si solo y saco su pene lentamente del interior de Ai para volverlo a meter un poco más rápido.

Al volver a penetrar al ojiazul de un solo movimiento, este arqueo la espalda y soltó un gritó de placer y dolor entremezclados, provocandolo a repetir el movimiento y comenzar a penetrarlo rápidamente

Los jadeos no se hicieron esperar haciendo que el pelirrojo perdiera la cordura poco a poco.

Cuando Ai se dio cuenta, ya no sentía dolor alguno ante aquellas penetraciones no pudo suprimir aquellos gritos y jadeos soltando gemidos tan excitantes que Momotarou aceleró aun mas el ritmo.

El mas joven sentía cómo el placer se concentraba en aquella parte y comenzaba a preparar su orgasmo. Tomó el miembro del de ojos azules y comenzó a masturbarlo con la misma rapidez de sus penetraciones.

Aceleró el ritmo aún más, mientras sentía aquel palpitante miembro humedecerse entre sus dedos.

Momo lo miró un segundo antes de sentir como el interior de este se estrechaba alrededor de su miembro, ocasionando que se perderá en sus propias sensaciones, haciendo de aquellas últimas penetraciones mas profundas para llegar a su propio orgasmo.

Cansado y jadeante se dejó caer sobre aquel pálido pecho que subía y bajaba limitadamente, lentamente salió del interior de Nitori para después acostarse a su lado. Una fina capa de sudor les cubría la frente a ambos jóvenes, dirigió la mirada a su costado para observar aquel cansado rostro.

Nunca en su maldita vida había disfrutado tanto el sexo como con el ojiazul, no es que fuera homosexual pero lo que le habían hecho sentir las mujeres con las que se había acostado desde la escuela media era nada comparado a lo que ahora estaba sintiendo.

Sus rodillas aun temblaban.

* * *

Bueeeeeno, creo que se dieron cuenta de que quizá no supe como cortar este capitulo pero perdón no tienen idea de como me mate para poder escribir este capitulo, me avergüenzo con facilidad (imaginen como lo sufrí) QnQ en fin, muchas gracias por los reviews y mensajes privados y lamento haber tardado mucho en subir el capitulo pero realmente no tenia idea de como escribirlo y la escuela me esta matando D: en fin, espero actualizar pronto para poder iniciar un nuevo proyecto que tengo en mente. Como sea, gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado el capitulo c:


	5. Chapter 5

Intento volver a dormirse en esa cama cubriéndose con la frazada hasta la cabeza cerrando fuerte sus ojos esperando poder dormir, pero le resultó imposible por las luces que se colaban por la ventana.

Se movió varias veces intentándolo, pero no lo logro, se quedó boca arriba mirando al techo. Respiro profundamente para concentrarse mejor, a veces volteaba a ver al pelirrojo solo para asegurarse de que todo eso no fuera un sueño.

Finalmente se levantó silenciosamente de la cama maldiciendo el haberse golpeado el pie con alguna cosa tirada en el piso y agarro rápidamente sus cosas para vestirse mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Llegó a casa agitado, y arrastrando los pies se dejó caer sobre un sillón. Cuando reviso su celular, no se sorprendió al ver que no tenía ningún mensaje o llamada perdida, probablemente Momotarou seguía durmiendo, o quizá estaba tan arrepentido de haberse acostado con un chico que nunca le volvería a dirigir la palabra.

Unas terribles ganas de llorar le invadieron mientras se preguntaba ¿qué clase de idiota se acostaba con el único amigo que ha tenido en varios años?, intentó controlarse nuevamente y mientras cerraba los ojos respiro profundamente.

Momotarou era un idiota, y mientras continuara dándole placer, poco le iba a importar si él era un hombre. Lo peor que podría pasar era que por alguna razón, su amigo se enterara que estaba enamorado de él y al no querer ser "asesinado por un crimen pasional", lo terminaría.

En conclusión, mientras que su amigo no se enterara de sus sentimientos, no habría nada que lamentar

.

.

.

El dolor en su cadera no le permitía concentrarse en la clase, comenzó a golpetear su lápiz contra la mesa deseando que el tiempo comenzara a pasar más rápido. No podía dejar de sentirse ansioso.

"Ai-chan... acaso te duele la cadera?" –le pregunto el pelirrojo haciéndolo exaltarse

"¿D-de que hablas? Además no me llames así" –balbuceo.

"Es que desapareciste cuando aún estaba dormido... eres cruel, primero me seduces y luego le abandonas"

"Yo no te abandone...!" –dijo más alto de lo que le hubiera gustado hacerlo, llamando la atención de sus compañeros y siendo invitado a retirarse de la clase junto al pelirrojo. Volteo a ver al otro y maldijo por lo bajo después de pedir disculpas.

.

.

.

No tenían intención de regresar a la universidad después de haber sido echados de la única clase que valía la pena ese día, así que habían decidido ir a la misma cafetería que solían frecuentar.

"Entonces, que prefieres" –Pregunto mientras sostenía una rebanada de pastel en su mano "¿Natación o voleibol?"

"Hm… durante el instituto solía practicar natación, aunque siempre me intereso el voleibol" –respondio antes de darle un sorbo al café. Momo lo miro sorprendido "¿Qué?

"N-nada…" –balbuceo "Es que es raro que hables de tu pasado"

Nitori lo miro sorprendido, era cierto, era la primera vez que mencionaba algo de cuando estaba en Samezuka. Incluso si lo pensaba, parecía tan extraño regresar a una conversación diaria después de todo lo que habían atravesado. Sentía como si nada más había cambiado entre ellos.

Aparte del sexo, todo era como había sido antes, sabía que probablemente no era algo bueno, pero se sentía a gusto a su lado y Momo no se quejaba de ello como solía hacerlo de las otras chicas con las que salió antes.

"No hay mucho que contar, nunca fui bueno en los deportes, así que lo único que podía practicar sin salir con algún hueso fracturado era la natación"

Bostezó y se cubrió la boca mientras dirigía su mirada a la calle. Se sorprendió cuando vio una figura familiar pasar por el otro lado de la acera. Debe haber estado equivocado. Tal vez el haber recordado su pasado lo había hecho alucinar. Sacudió su cabeza y volteo a ver al otro.

"Y tu que prefieres… ser atacado por una parvada de patos salvajes o… besar a la profesora de ética frente a toda la escuela? –le pregunto mientras intentaba aguantar la risa. Después de todo sabia la respuesta.

* * *

Lamento haber tardado tanto en continuar la historia y que haya sido tan corto, pero por distintas razones tendré que hacer que la historia se desarrolle rápidamente, pues tengo un proyecto que tendrá que ver principalmente con Nitori y Sousuke. Si, amo al pato de Samezuka, pero aun mas que eso, amo el SouTori, aunque probablemente no habrá SouTori en lo que tengo en mente (sorry, not sorry) en fin, espero nos leamos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

"Estoy en casa." –Dijo mientras cruzaba por el marco de la puerta y un delicioso aroma inundaba su nariz y era recibido por un "bienvenido" por parte del peliplata.

Todo eso era nuevo para el, había salido con muchas chicas, sin embargo ninguna le había hecho sentir como estar en casa, por lo general solo se quedaban durante la noche, y después de eso se iban. Era la primera vez que tenía a alguien que era realmente cercano.

"Se ve muy rico" Nitori sonrió, Momo lo alcanzó y lo besó.

El pelirrojo gustosamente había engullido todo la comida que el otro hizo, mientras le contaba como le había ido en la escuela durante las horas que no estuvieron juntos. Nitori había, en su felicidad, bebió un poco más de alcohol de lo usual, y había terminado rodando en el piso mientras reían y conversaban.

"Sabes… al inicio cuando comencé a conocerte siempre me pregunte porque eras tan popular en la escuela y porque tenias tantas novias si eras tan imbécil con ellas…" –mencionó Nitori mientras jugaba con su lata de cerveza que se encontraba casi vacía, Momo solo hizo un puchero mientras fruncia el ceño por haber sido llamado imbécil por su actual pareja. "Ahora me pregunto como es que ellas pudieron ser tan imbéciles por haberte dejado ir…"

Vio a Momo con las mejillas completamente rojas y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. El pelirrojo sintió su corazón estremecerse, a pesar de que Nitori no era frío con el, nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos, así que aquellas palabras le hicieron sentir un poco de alivio al saber que el peliplata no salía con el solo por compasión.

Ai murmuró algo pero el otro no pudo entender, quería seguir hablando con el pelirrojo, quería seguir viéndolo. Pero cuando trato de abrir sus ojos, no pudo. Su mejilla estaba siendo suavemente acariciada. Al momento de darse cuenta que era la mano de su pareja, le venció al sueño.

.

"… Me siento terrible." Nitori sentía como que iba a vomitar, así que se levanto rápido de la cama. Estaba cansado y le dolía la cabeza. Hasta donde podía recordar el y Momo habían terminado bebiendo unas cervezas después de haber visto unas películas, por suerte era sábado, ya que no se sentía con ánimos de ir a la escuela. No había rastros del pelirrojo en ningún lugar de su apartamento, lo cual era extraño ya que no solía madrugar, sin embargo no le tomo mucha importancia.

.

.

.

Si el sábado sentía que podía matar a cualquier persona que se le cruzara enfrente por la cruda con la se despertó por culpa del pelirrojo, eso no era nada comparado a como se sentía en ese mismo momento. Había pasado casi 4 días sin saber nada acerca de este, y cuando estuvo a punto de ir a informar la desaparición del amante de los escarabajos a los policías, recibió un mensaje de este diciéndole que iba a estar ocupado los siguientes días que no se preocupara por el y que por favor, no fuera a su casa durante la próxima semana ya que estaría en casa de sus padres.

Pretendió no preocuparse por el asunto del mensaje, Momo solía irse de vez en cuando, aún cuando estuvieran en periodo de clases, sin embargo se sentía frustrado, era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo sin el.

Tomo todo con calma e intentó verle el lado positivo, durante los siguientes días podría hacer todas las cosas que necesitaba hacer pero por culpa de Momo no podía como ir a la lavandería, ir a la biblioteca y ocuparse de proyectos de la universidad que aún no había terminado o hacer el mandado. Suspiro resignado, sin Momo ahí, su vida de universitario era muy aburrida.

* * *

Se que este capítulo fue algo corto, sin embargo ya no falta mucho para que se termine el fic. Espero les haya gustado.


	7. Chapter 7

Era domingo por la tarde en Tokio, habían previsto una tarde soleada en las noticias, sin embargo las nubes que se formaron en tan solo unas horas, arruinaron el buen clima de la ciudad. Sin embargo esto no afecto a Nitori, pues la mayor parte del tiempo que llovió, estuvo encerrado en su propia casa, no fue hasta que recordó la ropa que había llevado a la tintorería, que tomo las llaves de su casa y salió rumbo a la calle.

Había pasado más de una semana sin ver a Momotarou, poco le importaba si lo que le había dicho el otro era cierto o no, solo quería verlo y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro y un agradecimiento, se despidió de la anciana que le atendió en la tintorería mientras intentaba buscar algo de cambio para el autobús salió de aquel establecimiento, no fue hasta que sintió un terrible dolor en su trasero y vio todo su dinero tirado en el piso que se dio cuenta que no era buena idea estar caminando sin mirar por donde caminaba.

"Oi... estas bien" –Pregunto una persona que se encontraba por ahí.

Con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza respondió un simple "Si" mientras aceptaba la mano que se tendía frente a el.

"Ai…?

Quizás era por la vergüenza de haber sido visto mientras se resbalaba por aquella calle, o quizás era por que habían pasado tantos años de haber escuchado aquella voz, pero el haber sido llamado de aquella forma, le hizo reconocer fácilmente de quien se trataba.

"Matsuoka senpai…?

.

.

.

"No puedo creer que hayan pasado ya tantos años desde la ultima vez que nos vimos" –Dijo Rin mientras bebía de su café. "Incluso te dejaste crecer el cabello… te luce bien" –Nitori asintió algo avergonzado con su cabeza. "De cualquier modo, fuiste cruel. ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? Todo el equipo se sorprendió cuando comenzaste a faltar a las prácticas de natación"

"En realidad… fue decisión de mis padres, mi rendimiento académico comenzó a disminuir debido a mis problemas médicos, así que decidieron que lo mejor para mi era terminar mis estudios en casa." –Nitori suspiro

"Lo lamento…" –se disculpo mientras evadía la mirada del peliplata "No lo sabia. Intenté averiguar porque te habías ido, pero por varias normas de la dirección nadie me pudo decir nada"

"No se preocupe senpai… en realidad fue error mío el no contactarle para decirle que no se preocupara… Por cierto ¿Cómo le ha ido?"

"Pues hace unos días regrese de Australia y he estado quedándome en casa del capitán. Al parecer me quedare dos días mas y después iré a Iwatobi"

"E-el capitán esta aquí?

"Si, de hecho no debe de tardar en llegar, al parecer esta visitando a su hermano ya que ha estado un poco deprimido porque al parecer su novia lo dejo"

"¿El capitán tenía un hermano? –Pregunto sorprendido, no podía imaginarse al capitán como un hermano mayor que intentara curar el corazón roto de su pequeño hermano menor, incluso le parecía un poco gracioso.

"Si, de hecho el ingreso a Samezuka cuando el capitán se graduó…

Rin le sonrió por décima vez, Nitori estaba sorprendido de cuanto habían cambiado las cosas, aún recordaba los momentos donde el mal humor se apoderaban de su senpai y decidía desquitarse con el, o cualquiera que estuviera en su camino. Sonrió tímidamente, estaba feliz de que las cosas hubieran mejorado para su senpai.

"Ahí están" –Dijo alzando su brazo para captar la atención del antiguo capitán de Samezuka

"¡Matsuoka!" –La estridente retumbo en el lugar, quiso voltearse y saludarlo pero antes de siquiera intentar presentarse fue interrumpido. "Así que no has perdido tiempo y decidiste ir en busca de una cita… muy bien por ti Matsuoka, pero recuerda que es mi pequeño hermano quien necesita recuperarse de su mal de amores!"

Aichirou frunció el ceño algo molesto, no es como si esperara ser reconocido por el capitán después de tantos años, pero debido a su débil complexión y su algo largo cabello le molestaba ser confundido con una mujer

"¡Onii-san! Deja de hablar de eso!" –Aquella voz hizo temblar al pequeño ojiazul en su lugar mientras veía al mayor de los Matsuoka fruncir el ceño

"Oi… dejen de ser tan escandalosos" –menciono mientras se frotaba las sienes "Además no puedo creer que hayas confundido a uno de tus kouhais con una mujer" –balbuceo Rin.

"H-hola capitan…" –dijo Nitori mientras intentaba esconder sus repentinas ansia observar al hermano menor de Seijuuro, quiso evitar voltear a verlo, pero no lo logro. Miró al mas joven de los hermanos mientras intentaba explicarse a si mismo todo aquello que habían escuchado.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	8. Chapter 8

Después de un gran y efusivo saludo, los dos Mikoshiba tomaron asiento. Nitori se quedo observando su café por un momento mientras escuchaba todo aquello que el mayor de los pelirrojos decía, sacudió su cabeza, quizá todo era un malentendido. Observo a su alrededor, podía distinguir fácilmente la forma en la que Momo evitaba su mirada.

.

.

.

"Tenemos que hablar"

"Y de que quieres hablar…? Del viaje que tuviste que hacer a tu pueblo natal… o de la forma en que la zorra de tu novia te pisoteo el corazón?" –Pregunto el ojiazul mientras fruncía el ceño

Momotarou lo miró perplejo, quiso decir algo, pero no pudo, apretó sus puños y miro el piso mientras intentaba regular su respiración.

"Quiero romper contigo"

Estaba temeroso que no fuera capaz de decir las palabras. Pero las palabras fluyeron fácilmente. Y ahora no podía retractarlas.

Nitori frunció el ceño. "Di eso otra vez"

"Quiero romper contigo," –dijo firmemente. Lo dijo lentamente, con el propósito que Ai entendiera que iba en serio.

Por algunos momentos ninguno de los dos había dicho nada. Nitori lucía como que estaba en shock y solo miraba a Momo que evitaba mantener contacto visual con el.

"¿Qué es todo esto de repente? ¡¿Por qué?!"

"¿¡Acaso eso importa!?" –Grito molesto mientras alzaba la mirada, se quedo paralizado. No podía imaginar cuan borrosa era la visión de Ai de las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, sus mejillas rojas, la forma en que se mordía los labios intentando contener su sollozo, no lo pudo soportar.

"Si tienes a alguien que te gusta, entonces no me necesitas mas…"

"¿Q-que?

"¡De que solo sales conmigo por compasión!"

"Espera un momento... ¿Que te hace pensar que solo salía contigo por compasión?" –pregunto aun mas molesto de lo que estaba "¡¿Por qué saltaste a la conclusión que me gusta alguien mas!?"

"Porque no vas y se lo preguntas a tu senpai…?

"D-de que hablas…?" –pregunto avergonzado

"La ultima noche que estuvimos juntos, bebiste de mas y comenzaste a hablar de tus días en el instituto y de cómo te recordaba a un antiguo capitán de natación… fue gracioso, porque pude notar la forma en que lo admirabas, pero en especial pude notar la especial _admiración _que sentías hacia tu senpai y cuando te vi hoy con Matsuoka… pude darme cuenta de que era el de quien estuviste enamorado todo este tiempo"

Algo estaba desbordando. Aunque el pelirrojo se había prometido asimismo que no iba a mencionar aquel nombre, lo hizo. Las lágrimas de repente inundaron sus ojos.

"Crees que sabes todo, ¿no?" –Rió sarcástico "Si, durante mucho tiempo tuve un amor no correspondido hacia el, pero ya habían pasado mas de 6 años desde la ultima vez que nos habíamos visto, incluso nunca pensé en volver a encontrármelo, al menos no aquí…. Si tanto te interesaban mis sentimientos por que simplemente no me preguntaste!?

"¡No!" gritó. "¡No quiero preguntar!"

El mundo estaba retorciéndose moviéndose en espiral hacia abajo.

¡Deberías haber preguntado! Aun si te enojaba, deberías haber preguntado… ¡Solo no asumas que me conoces! ¡No tienes absolutamente ni idea de cuan solo me sentí cuando te fuiste!"

"Mientes."

Los ojos de Nitori eran asustadizos por naturaleza, pero en ese momento estaban enfadados, realmente enfadados.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú no eres yo ¿¡Por qué estas siendo tan testarudo!?"

"¡Porque no hay forma de que alguien como tu este con alguien tan estúpido como yo!"

Aiichirou lo miró decepcionado mientras el otro se dejaba caer en el piso e intentaba recuperar la compostura. "Sabes… si tu estupidez fuera un impedimento para estar juntos… ni siquiera hubiéramos podido ser amigos.

Momo enterró su rostro sonrojado entre sus piernas y suavemente dejo su cabello ser acariciado suavemente por la cálida mano del ojiazul.

"¿Realmente pensaste que no me importarías?"

Momo dudó por un momento y luego asintió "¿Así que no planeas botarme para salir con Matsuoka senpai…?" –pregunto mientras lo veía fijamente sonrojado

¿Cómo podría haberte botado tan fácilmente, después de todo… eres con la única persona con la que he salido en toda mi vida…" -dijo el peliplata mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrojo observando a otro lado.

Momo lo abrazó suavemente mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello del otro.

.

.

.

.

Todos en la universidad solían pensar que Momo era alguien que solo pensaba en tener sexo, un idiota engreído que no dudaba de si mismo, sin embargo Nitori sabia que no era así, quizá si era un idiota, pero no fue hasta aquella pelea que tuvieron que se dio cuenta la falta confianza que tenía en si mismo. Entendía su angustia, el tormento de estar siempre temeroso esperando que alguien le quitara el cariño de aquella persona que tanto amaba, pero también entendía que a pesar de ser un idiota, no hacia las cosas con maldad.

No le importaba lo que opinaran de ellos, lo único que sabia es que desde aquel día en el que comenzó a hablar con el pelirrojo, su vida dejo de ser aburrida. Se sonrió a si mismo mientras veía a su _novio_ acercarse a la mesa en la se encontraba comiendo su almuerzo. Acerco su rostro, y lo beso.

La cafetería estaba en alboroto. Aiichirou se alejó y le sonrió a Momo. Lo que vio era una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del hombre que amaba.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído este fic hasta el final!Gracias por todos los reviews que me motivaron a seguir escribiendo, realmente estoy feliz de haber podido terminarlo, no saben cuando me costo continuarlo debido a los constantes proyectos que me dejaban como tarea en la escuela, pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado QuQ9


End file.
